


Lazy Saturdays

by thebriesknees



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Spider-Man - Freeform, short and sweet, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebriesknees/pseuds/thebriesknees





	Lazy Saturdays

It wasn’t often that you and Peter got some downtime to spend together; but when you did, you took full advantage. This advantage just so happened to be the two of you spread out on the couch together switching between watching Netflix and napping. With _The Office_ playing in the background and Peter’s arms wrapped around you, you couldn’t imagine a more perfect Saturday night.

You woke up from one of your quick naps to your boyfriend running his fingers through your hair, his eyes focused absentmindedly on the TV. You admired how darling he looked even when disheveled and sleepy from a whole evening of doing nothing; his hair was sticking up at odd angles from the intermittent naps and he even had sheet marks on his cheek from the blanket that covered the two of you. He looked so adorable that you couldn’t help but lean up and press a light kiss under his jaw.

Peter snapped from his trance and looked down at you, a lazy smile spreading across his face. “Hey there, Sleeping Beauty.” He chuckled softly, his arms pulling you closer to him. “You’re one to talk, sheetface.” You laugh at your own joke before he could even process your pun. “You’re feisty when you wake up.” He stuck out his bottom lip in a dramatic pout, causing you to laugh harder. “Get used to it, sweetheart.” You patted his cheek and laid your head back down against his chest.

The two of you stayed silent for a few moments, soaking up each other’s close company. Oh how you wished there were more times like this, but you knew the immense responsibility that weighed upon your boyfriend’s shoulders and you respected that, truly. You’ve always been amazed at how Peter can juggle constantly saving the city and trigonometry homework all while keeping up with your - admittedly - clingy attitude. Peter really was a superhero.

“You know,” Peter was the first to break the silence, “it’s all worth it.” Confused, you look up at your boyfriend with a creased brow, signaling for a further explanation. He smiles and brushes his fingers along your temple and behind your ear, pushing back a few stray locks that had fallen into your face. “All of the crime-fighting and hero stuff, it’s all worth it when I get to come back to you after it’s all over.”

You were absolutely at a loss for words. The sweetness in his speech and the love in his beautiful brown eyes could literally make you melt. Peter smiled at how flustered you had suddenly become and leaned down to pepper your nose and cheeks with gentle kisses. “You’re. So. Cute.” He mumbled in between kisses before pulling back, beaming at you. You were almost positive that your face was as red as his Spidey suit.

“You’re such a dork.” Was all you could muster up, pushing playfully on his chest as he tried to lean in for another kiss. “But you still love me, right?” He was still grinning, obviously enjoying teasing you. It took everything in you not to roll your eyes at him. “Of course I do, Pete! You’re always my number one.” You winked and smiled when he started laughing. “I am one lucky guy.” He hugged you and buried his face in your hair, sighing happily. You were definitely one lucky girl.

Wrapping your arms around his middle, you press yourself as close as you could to him and close your eyes. It wasn’t often you and Peter got time to spend together like this, but you took advantage of _every_ moment when you did.


End file.
